


Maze of His Mind

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will tries to hide but there’s no escape from his victims...or Hannibal.
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Maze of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the series ends. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Will tried to hide, to retreat within the labyrinths of his own mind but there was no escaping. Not from his victims. 

As always Garrett Jacob Hobbs waited for his dead fish eyes, advancing upon him with the shuffle of a zombie, saying the same thing. “See.”

Will Graham saw too much. He shut his eyes and ran the other direction, only for a young man to catch him in his arms.

“You and I are hawks, Mr. Graham.” The nurse, what had his name been? Will had never learned it. He’d simply aimed him at Hannibal, hoping he could strike when Will couldn’t. Only his blow hadn’t been deep enough. “Only I’m hungry and I can no longer fly.”

He wore nothing but a swimsuit. A bullet wound wept tears of blood from his chest. 

Will pulled himself free from the man’s dead embrace and ran. Only to come to a crossroads, to see a monument that was truly his design. 

Randall Tier, standing on a raised dais, merged with the form of a prehistoric beast. 

“I told you this was your Becoming.” A hand came down to touch Will’s shoulder, an icy breath kissed his face. “Do you think you can escape from it?”

Will kept running, past the man firefly, no, that hadn’t been his kill, he’d been Chiyoh’s, but it had been Will’s choice to make a monument of him, hadn’t it? The fireflies danced in the air, following him. 

The same air tasted like the sea. If Will breathed it in, he’d drown. Only this had been his choice. To breathe it in, to drown rather than Become something any more inhuman that he already was. 

He was back on the bluffs before he was grabbed once more. 

“How strange.” The Dragon caught him, breathed smoke in his face. “When I was a living man, trapped within a living man, your beauty was hidden from me, equally trapped behind the closed mask of your face. Now it’s a burning force. I taste and smell it as well as see it. How you must madden Dr. Lecter!” 

“Do you want to taste it?” Will went limp in his arms. Perhaps it would have been better to let this man kill him. To accept whatever envoy of death fate decided to send after him. “To change me? You wanted to once.”

“Too late. You changed me instead.” Francis Dolarhyde sniffed at his head, throwing back his own. “I can only exist if you do.”

This was the problem. They all existed, every single killer he’d ever gotten close to within Will Graham. He was all of them. They were part of himself. 

If only there was some part of himself left.

“Will.” A familar voice, gentle, coaxing. “Will, come back to me.”

Will opened his eyes, feeling Francis Dolarhyde fade away for now. 

He lay in bed, looking up at Hannibal Lecter. 

For one crazy moment, Will dared to hope it might have all be a dream. He was in the hospital with a fever, dreaming all of it, the past two years. Dr. Hannibal Lecter wasn’t the Chesapeake Ripper. He was simply the concerned psychiatrist watching his unstable patient teeter on the edge. 

“Oh, Will.” Hannibal smiled, stroked his cheek. “Are we past such illusions?”

Antlers sprouted from his head, his skin turning ebon. The stag man loomed over Will, closer than he’d ever been. 

“I can still dream,” Will said, smiling in spite of himself. 

The stag man turned back into Hannibal, for he had always been Hannibal Lecter. He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> The line, "See?" is often used by Garrett Jacob Hobbs in the series and other characters. The line, "We are hawks, Mr. Graham" was delivered by the nurse in Mukosuke.


End file.
